The invention herein broadly relates to tampons, particularly catamenial tampons, and is more specifically directed to tampon inserters or insertion devices.
The increased acceptance of cantamenial tampons as a viable replacement for sanitary napkins has been due to a variety of factors, not the least of which is the ease of insertion. While insertion can be done through a direct placement of the absorbent tampon using one's hand, the preferred manner, and the manner which has most contributed to the acceptance of catamenial tampons, is by the use of a tampon applicator or insertion device. Such applicators basically comprise an outer insertion tube having a leading end, a tampon positioned within the insertion tube immediately inward of the leading end, and a pusher or ejection tube inserted within the insertion tube immediately behind the tampon for a forward discharge of the tampon through the leading end of the insertion device. As will be appreciated, the insertion device is itself introduced into the vagina or other body orifice and withdrawn along with or subsequent to the forward discharge of the tampon.
Inserters or applicators of the above described type preferably incorporate a domed or tapered leading end defined by an inward folding of the leading end of the insertion tube, normally by formation of individual triangular segments which are inwardly deformed to the desired configuration. Such applicators, or more particularly the tubes thereof, are formed of a variety of materials, particularly thermoplastics such as polyethylene and laminated paper or cardboard. As will be appreciated by those familiar with the art, much patent activity has been directed to tampon applicators or inserters such as those referred to above. In this regard, attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,634, issued July 22, 1975, to Berger et al, for its detailed review of the general state of the art as it existed at the time of issuance of that patent.
Similar disclosures relating to tampon applicators of the general type with which we are herein concerned will also be noted in the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,178,840; Lorenian; Nov. 7, 1939
U.S. Pat. No. 3,358,354; Voss; Dec. 19, 1967
U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,225; Voss; Mar. 18, 1969
U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,236; Hanke; Aug. 20, 1974
The plastic applicators, that is those formed of polyethylene or the like, have, from a structural standpoint, been quite acceptable insofar as the formation of a multi-petal tip or leading end. This probably arises from the flow characteristics of the plastic and the ability thereof to mold into the desired configuration. However, no one has as yet been able to come forth with a truly successful formation of such inserters utilizing an insertion tube of laminated paper, cardboard or the like. Basically, problems arise in attempting to form the normally triangularly configured segments into a smooth permanent domed configuration that is strong enough to withstand insertion forces yet flexible enough to permit easy ejection of the tampon therethrough. Heretofore, efforts to define a tapered or domed leading end on paperboard tubes has been less than successful in that series of wrinkles occur along the outside edges of each petal, and the petals will not normally maintain the desired smooth domed configuration In this regard, upon removal of the insertion tube from the forming die, used to shape the domed leading end, the petals tend to relax and spring-back toward the original cylindrical configuration of the tube, thus creating gaps between the edges of the petals as well as the enlarged gap at the extreme leading end of the petals. This tendency to spring-back, that is the inability of the paper petals to maintain the domed configuration, is basically due to the nature of the paperboard tube itself which resists reshaping efforts. Accordingly, notwithstanding the significant advantages which might be found in the use of paper tubes, including ease of formation, minimal expense, ready accommodation to insertion and removal with minimal frictional resistance or skin surface irritation, and the like, the paper tube has not received the degree of acceptance which might be achieved were it possible to more perfectly configure the domed leading end.